


Flying Spaghetti Monster

by Purrplegal98



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers, Hetalia: Brave New World, Hetalia: World Series
Genre: Flying Spaghetti Monster, Gen, M/M, Pastavarianism, what if....
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-20
Updated: 2013-09-20
Packaged: 2017-12-27 03:25:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 88
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/973739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Purrplegal98/pseuds/Purrplegal98
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My first Hetalia fanfic! This popped into my mind while I was eating pasta. I love pasta! <br/>Just a silly little crack!fic, like most of Hetalia.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flying Spaghetti Monster

“Hey! Germany!” Germany sighed. It was Italy again. What did he want this time? “I found a great religion! They worship pasta!” Italy said, jumping up and down. “I love pasta!!”

“You are zee only one who is crazy enough to vorship pasta.” Germany replied. Oh no…. He couldn’t mean….

“Nope! They have a flying spaghetti monster, and pirates and….” Italy droned on and one. He did.

Internally, Germany groaned. Italy had finally found out about Pastavarianism, and things were going to be as annoying as he imagined….


End file.
